


The Penny Drops

by wholockedpsycho7



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Awkwardness, F/M, Fluff, Innuendo, Picnic at Asgard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-10 20:06:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 11,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1163936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wholockedpsycho7/pseuds/wholockedpsycho7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor is an unusual man. A very unusual one. A mad man. So it's easy for his companions to think he's asexual, or that he's interested in them. This is basically a bunch of awkward moments with River when the Doctor's companions meet her or just see her relationship with him. There's also some with younger versions of him. Originally posted on Wattpad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

A scream suddenly sounded through the TARDIS. Clara groggily opened her eyes. She was surprised she had woken up. She happened to be a heavy sleeper. The strange thing was, that this scream had been a woman's. Not the Doctor's. Not that his didn't sound like a little girl's, but this one was different.

She lifted the covers off of her. "He'd better have a good explanation for this." She muttered to herself. She liked her sleep. Thankfully, he had set the TARDIS onto basic mode so she wouldn't mess with Clara in the middle of the night. Mainly because the last time that happened, she ended up walking for hours looking for her bedroom.

She stood up and walked into the hallway. "Agh!" That was the Doctor's yell..... She took off in a sprint in the direction she heard it. What has he done now? Let more hostile aliens on board? "Doctor?" She called out. "Doctor!" Nothing. No response. Ok, keep moving then. She walked on straight through the next corridor.

Then, someone grunted from the corridor to her left. It sounded like him. She whirled around and walked to it. "Doctor!" She said, frustrated. He had either done something really stupid, or was just trying to get her up without it looking like he was trying to. Both of which had occured before.

"Listen, just because you don't need as much sleep as I do doesn't mean you can wake me up for more adventures! We've been over this." Clara looked around. There were several rooms in this corridor. The first one she passed had 'Bowties' on the door. There was also one that said 'Hat room', and another that read 'Weapons'. That one was confusing, because the Doctor didn't use weapons. Ever.

There was one more. 'Thief and my Water'. What was that supposed to mean? Another grunt came from behind the door. So he was in there. She knocked on it. After a moment, he finally responded. "Clara, I'm busy right now. Go to bed." She knit her eyebrows in confusion. So, not in trouble, and not trying to get her up.

"What are you doing?" She asked him curiously. "Nothing." He replied in a high-pitched voice. "Liar. Why does it say 'Thief and my Water' on the door?" 

"I'm her thief. This is my-agh!" He grunted again. She heard whispering behind the door. He could be talking to himself, but he didn't usually whisper. "Your what?" "My room."He said back, still in a high pitched voice. "Then why does it say 'my water'?" 

"Go to bed." The Doctor ignored her question. "Not until you tell me what's going on." Clara refused stubbornly. "Nothing at all, but I really need you to- would you stop doing that? I'm trying to talk to her." He directed the last sentence at someone else. "Who else is in there?" She said, annoyed. "No one. Just go, Clara!"

That was it. He was being really rude. She flung the door open. Her eyes widened. The Doctor unlatched his mouth from the neck he was busy with. Because he was sprawled out underneath some covers, on top of his not-so-ex-not-so-dead wife. "Clara!" He whined. "P-professor Song." She stammered out. "Yes, dear. Hello. If you don't mind, we're a little occupied." River gestured at him.

The Doctor just glared at his wife. Clara shut the door immediately. He had never mentioned that rule.


	2. Chapter 2

Jessica climbed out of bed. She couldn't sleep. It wasn't the TARDIS's fault. She still wasn't used to the TARDIS, if she was honest. But she had tried to be nice to her, like the Doctor said. 

She was alive, he had said. So, she said kind things to her. Asked politely. And so far, so good. She walked down the hallway towards the Console Room. She could find the Doctor and talk to him. 

She ran straight into a wall. "What was that for? What did I do?" She asked the TARDIS. She just hummed in response. "Listen, I need to talk to the Doctor. Can you just let me find him?" A whining sound came out. 

"Please! I just want to find him. I thought I've been nice to you! I've been trying!" A small corridor suddenly appeared, and it looked like the one to the control room. "Thank you!" She told the TARDIS happily, and started walking down the hallway. 

And was greeted yet again by a wall. "What's wrong with-" she paused, noticing an article of clothing on the floor. She walked over and picked them up with a tissue she always had in her pocket. Knickers. Definitely not hers. Way too sexy. Way too lacy. And TARDIS blue. Who owned something like that? On the TARDIS? And left them on the TARDIS? They looked expensive. 

The Old Girl was trying to give her a hint, but the human didn't get it. Such tiny little brains. "Listen, please let me find him! I just want to talk! Did I do anything mean? I didn't mean to, I swear." She said to the TARDIS, pacing the corridor. 

The TARDIS hummed twice. "That means no, right? So what's going on?"

She just whirred at the girl. "No idea what that means. Just-" Jessica paused when she heard a loud groan. Not the TARDIS's. A person's. "Is the Doctor in trouble? Just let me help!" She shouted, frustrated. 

The TARDIS made a noise that could only be a sigh. She did like the girl. But her thief was.....busy. And he didn't like it when she let in his companions while he was. But she just wanted to talk.... Fine. She would try to tell her Water that someone is coming. Hopefully, she would be able to tear her attention away from the Doctor long enough to listen. 

A minute later, the TARDIS opened a new corridor in front of her. "Thank you!" Jessica kissed the wall. She walked down it.

Then stopped when she heard voices coming through the wall. "Honey, where did you throw my knickers? I borrowed those from a queen Elizabeth. Not sure which one. But they were from the 51st century, and they were expensive." A feminine voice called out. Who was that? 

"I don't remember, dear. They're bound to be somewhere around here. You know, it would be nice if you tell me why we have to get dressed." The Doctor's voice rang out. Jessica's eyes widened.

She immediately stormed through the door. "Looking for these?" She held out the knickers to the woman, who had curly blond hair and the Doctor's shirt on. "Thank you, dear." She took them from her, unfazed. 

She turned on heel to glare at the Doctor, who was beet red and in nothing but his trousers. "Explain." 

He looked away. "I'd rather not." She punched his arm. "Now." He looked at the woman sheepishly. "This is my wife, River Song. River, meet Jessica Parker. She's traveling with me." Jessica's jaw dropped. "You're married?" 

She didn't like the Doctor in that way at all, but it would've been nice information to have. She thought it would be weird for any human that did. He did have over 1000 years more than her. And he wasn't really that attractive. A great friend, yes, but nothing more. 

River rolled her eyes. "Idiot always forgets to mention that. Hello.'' She stuck her hand out towards Jessica, who shook it hesitantly. 

"It's very nice to meet you, but I haven't seen him in while. I think we need to go to our room. Look forward to seeing you again!" River told her, grabbing her husband's hand and pulling him with her. 

Jessica stared after them in shock. The Doctor had just looked like a love-sick puppy. 

Well, she had to admit. This was a first.


	3. Chapter 3

Bella sighed with contentment when she finally reached the library. She had been looking for it ever since the Doctor had told her about it. Mainly because she wanted to read the rest of Amelia Williams's books. She was an amazing author, and she had never been to buy the rest of her books.

She walked up the stairs. Who knew where they were? She was convinced to ask the Doctor, but he was in the console room tinkering. Though he never said it, she knew that it was when he needed time alone to think.

She passed a door, and then backtracked. The word 'Ponds' was engraved on a small gold plate on it. Did he really have a pond on the TARDIS?

She pushed open the door. Ok. Not a pond. Just more books. And pictures. And- was that a cot? She took a step closer to the pictures. There was a red-head in the picture, holding a baby. Then there was a picture with the red-head and a man with brown hair with his arm around her waist. Beside them stood the Doctor, with his own arm wrapped around a woman with curly blond hair and a gun strapped to her waist. 

That was odd. The Doctor hated weapons. He seemed pretty cozy in the picture with her, though. It even looked like his hand could be resting on her bum. The other man, the one holding the red-head, was shooting him a dirty look.

Then there was another picture to the left of the Doctor and the curly haired woman again, standing in front of the statue of liberty. He was even kissing her cheek in it. So,the Doctor has had relationships before. Huh. She had always thought he resembled a child too much to be able to have one.

There was another photo there as well, with the man, the red-head, and the curly haired woman. She guessed that the Doctor was the one taking the picture, since he wasn't in it. When she studied it closely,she saw something unusual. The curly haired woman had features like the red-head and the man. That was definitely weird.

She moved over to the cot she had spotted earlier. There was circular writing on the side, what she assumed was Gallifreyan. There was also a gold star shaped cloth in it. She picked it up. On one side was 'River', and on the other was 'Song'. A name, maybe. She set it back down and went to the bookshelves. And found all the Amelia Williams books. Why would they be there?

There were also some papers. She looked through them. It was transcript. Amelia Williams's transcript. Although, on a few it said Amelia Pond.

Of course! Amelia William's maiden name was Pond. So that's why it said Ponds on the door. But that was plural.... Oh, well. Best not to think about it. The Doctor knew a lot of people, and did some crazy things.

She hummed and picked a book off of the bookshelf. This one would do. Then, she was about to walk out the door, when she noticed something else on another wall. Were those handcuffs?

She stepped closer. Sure enough, there were a pair of handcuffs inside a box hanging up on the wall. Right next to another picture of him and that blond woman again.

She opened it and took them out. They didn't look special. Actually the inside of it, where the wrists would be, looked worn. Like someone tried to get out of them often. What, did he use them as a police officer or something? She wouldn't be surprised.

Bella flipped them over. Wait, there were initials on them. 'RS'. Huh. How about that. She decided to go ask the Doctor.

In the console room, the Doctor was just messing around with wires. Not that she needed fixing. Then, he heard footsteps. "Doctor?" Bella asked, coming down the stairs. "Yes?"

She held up the handcuffs. "What are these?" The Doctor took them from her. Once he saw the initials, he blushed deep red. "Nothing-er, theseare just....mine." He shoved them into his pocket.

Bella raised her eyebrows suspiciously. "No, they aren't. You're lying. Why do they have 'RS' on them?"

He blushed again, thinking about the time he had used them last. "They're a.....friend of mine's. She left them here." With me in them. He added mentally, biting his lip.

"She?" Bella questioned He nodded. "Oh yes. Definitely a she." He replied, voice unintentionally going a little deep at he end. He noted the look on her face. "And I said that last bit out loud, didn't I?"

She nodded in response. He bit his lip and blushed deeply.

This would take a lot of rule number one to get out of.....


	4. Chapter 4

Jaycee grabbed a towel for the pool. She had on a green one-piece. She was tired of the adventures, so she asked the Doctor if maybe she could have one day on the TARDIS peacefully. He had agreed, albeit reluctantly.

She found the pool room and entered it quietly. She just wanted to lay down, on a float maybe, and relax.

She grabbed a float from the side of the huge Olympic-size pool and set it gently in the water. Then grabbed a book and got in. Peace at last.

~5 minutes later~

Suddenly, the door flung open. She lifted her head. What was going on?

A body flew past her into the pool a few meters away. "Doctor, I swear, if you came just to bug me, I will personally rip up all of your bow ties!"

A blond head submerged right beside her. Jaycee jumped. "I'll help you." She told her with a grin.

"Who the hell are you?" She demanded. River grinned. "A very sexy way to enter, I have to admit." The Doctor's voice came from the door.

Jaycee scrunched up her eyebrows. Not his usual compliment.... "Mmhmm. I can show you some other sexy things as well, if you like." She flirted.

"I'd like that." He replied, sauntering over to the edge of the pool. "Oh, come here." She reached and grabbed the bottom of his tweed. "River!" His arms floundered, trying to keep balanced.

She managed to pull him down with a large splash. He came up behind River and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I missed you, you naughty girl." He said, dropping a kiss to her shoulder.

Jaycee could barely believe it. He certainly liked this woman.

"Come on, honey. Let's go get some dry clothes on." He said, shooting her a glare. "You liked it."

He shook his head. "No, I still have my boots on." She pecked him on the lips and pulled his heavy jacket off. "Yes, you did."

He denied it stubbornly. River pulled him in for a long kiss. Jaycee just stared. River finally pulled away. "Ok, I liked it. Now let's go to our room already."

Jaycee watched them get out of the pool. What? "But Doctor...." She called out.

"Yes?" "I don't understand who she is." She said, confused. "She's my wife. And I really need to go..... Talk. About stuff. Ok? Ok. Bye." He lifted a hand and went in the direction after his wife.

Jaycee had decided not to ask about that. No need to know everything. Besides, the Doctor had mentioned a 'she' before. And when he did, there was usually a blush that accompanied it. She finally found out who it was.


	5. Chapter 5

Reilyn woke up to the sound of the TARDIS moving. Again. In the middle of the night. Where did he even go?

She groaned and got out of bed. This better be a planet that needs saving or something. Because if that's not what he was doing, she would get angry. He had been going somewhere in the middle of the night for the past few days. He had looked happy when she got up, sure, but still.

She put on some slippers and a robe and headed to the console room. He wasn't there, but she could hear loud music blasting from outside the doors.

She opened them. They were outside a nightclub? What was the Doctor doing at a nightclub? He didn't like alcohol.

She sighed, and went to get some clothes on. It had been a while since she had went to a party.

Once she was dressed in a short dress that seemed appropriate (from what she had seen outside, they weren't in a modest century), she stepped out again.

Reilyn walked across the street. There wasn't anyone at the door or anything, so she just walked right in.

The music was amazingly loud, and there were people dancing, well sort of dancing. A lot of touching was involved....

She went up to the bar. "Nothing too strong." She told the barkeeper, and he nodded and went to get some.

It was actually a good bit like a 21st century nightclub. Except for all the aliens....

"Here you go miss. That'll be 10 credits." She pulled out a psychic cash card she had found on the TARDIS. The Doctor didn't know she had it, but he had his own, so who cares?

Then she say down and waited for the Doctor. Ten minutes passed, and she didn't see him. A few men and women (and other.... Things)had came and asked her to dance already. She had politely declined.

Eventually, she stood up and walked to the bathroom. No sense in walking all the way back to the TARDIS.

She was about to push open the female sign, when a woman with curly blond hair came out of the male's.

She was about to ask, but then noticed a few small red marks on her neck, and the fact that her dress looked hastily thrown on.

The blond looked at her for a moment, then stuck her hand out. "Professor River Song. Now, how did a human like you get here?"

She was about to answer when the Doctor came from the men's as well. She was about to ask him why he was out, but then noticed he also had red marks on his neck, an his bow tie wasn't even tied. "River, I think we should-" he stopped when he noticed Reilyn.

He immediately turned red. "Why aren't you on the TARDIS?" He asked her, embarrassed he had been caught like this.

Se glared back. "I could ask you the same." River nodded. "Oh, she's with you." And then tied his bow tie for him. "Thank you, dear." He smiled down at her.

"Pleasure." She purred back. He was about to respond when Reilyn snapped her fingers in front of his face. "Do you plan on telling me anything?"

He shrugged. "This is River Song, my wife. River, Reilyn Doyat."

Her eyes widened. "You're married?" He smiled and wrapped his arm around River. "Yep."

"-and you did that in a nightclub?" He looked away. "The TARDIS was too far, and this idiot told me he broke the soundproof wall switch." River informed her.

"be glad we weren't in the female's. Once, my dad walked in the bathroom with us in it in- what?2273 Vegas?" She looked to the Doctor for confirmation. He groaned. "Yeah, and then I was running the rest of the night. I mean, seriously. How did he fit a sword under that coat?"

Reilyn just shook her head. "I'll leave you two alone. Doctor, I'll expect a lot of answers in the morning." With that, she turned on her heel and went to dance. She needed to clear her head. The Doctor , a 1000+ year old alien, had a wife. A mature one. How did the bumbling idiot manage that?

Oh, well. He'd be talking in the morning. And now, she could reference to this night just to make him uncomfortable.


	6. Chapter 6

Clara walked down to the console room, this time determined to find out about Professor Song. He had managed to evade answering her whenever she asked before. 

It's not like she could help being curious about his relationships. There were so many different relationships suggested with him. Elizabeth the first, Marilyn Monroe, random women who's names she didn't know, various aliens, the list went on and ok. But River Song.... he just didn't like talking about. He was sad for some reason. Even though she heard River and him several nights when she slept on the TARDIS. Only talking this time, thankfully. Clara didn't want to relive the other time...

She guessed she was wondering about the sincerity of their relationship. He obviously wasn't in love with the other women in his life... but from snippets from their conversations from behind her bedroom wall, it was hard to tell with River. 

True, he was married to her, but he was also married to Queen Elizabeth I. Probably more queens. He was also engaged to Marilyn Monroe (he had always said it wasn't actually a wedding since she didn't have his signature), and he had kissed several women. And men, come to think of it. Although those were sort of I'm-excited-so-I'll kiss-the-person-closest-to-me sort of kisses. 

So when she reached under the console, where he was tinkering, she was adamant that she would get an answer this time. She sat down on the bottom step. "Doctor?"

He turned around and looked at her through some hideous black goggles. "Yes, Clara?" She had to use all of her willpower not to burst out laughing at the sight. "Why are you wearing something so hideous?" 

He reached up and pulled them above his eyes. "They're cool. Goggles are cool." She sighed. "How would you feel if they disappeared one night?" The Doctor glared at her. "Not happy. You sound like River." 

He went back to fiddling around. She hesitated before asking. "Yeah, about her... What happened between you two? You never told me. You just said that she was dead, but then I met her again, not in a pleasant way, might I add." He pulled the goggles back down over his eyes. "Time Travel. You met her before she died." 

Clara frowned. "But who is she to you?" The Doctor continued working on some wires, twisting them in different directions. "She's my wife, I told you." 

"But is it real? I mean, you're married to a lot of people. Are you two actually... you know, married married? Or is she just another one of the women in your life?" The Doctor sighed. "Well, I do like her more than my other wives." 

Clara rolled her eyes. "That wasn't the question." "She's not just another women in my life. She's probably the most important woman." He responded cryptically. 

"Why?" 

"Well, for one thing, she murdered me on our first date. And on our wedding day. But I did enjoy her making it up to me." Clara gave him a look. "Doctor, if she'd have murdered you, then you wouldn't be alive right now." 

He shrugged. "Well, she did actually murder me on the date. The time on our wedding day was debatable." "Tell me what happened." 

He connected another set of wires together. "First time, she gave me the rest of her regenerations after she poisoned me. The second time, she shot a robot replica of myself."

"Ok, so why is she so important?" 

"She's the woman who married me, murdered me, saved my life, and helped me through. Why isn't she important?"

Clara looked away. "I mean, do you, are you two.... Does she love you?" The Doctor opened a door on the bottom of the console. "Yes." 

"I don't mean to be nosy. But you're my friend, and," She paused. "do you love her?" It was his turn to look away. "Yes." He answered quietly. Clara's breath caught in her throat. She had expected him to try to avoid the question, or ignore the question, or give a cryptic answer. She hadn't expected him to be honest. 

He turned back to look at her. "And it's absolutely terrifying." 

[R&R please!! I absolutely love comments and votes! :)8]


	7. Chapter 7

As soon as Jack spotted the box Police box, he started running. The Doctor. It had to be. He reached it, and started beating on the door. "Doctor! Doctor!" The door swung open, and Jack stepped inside. 

To see River. "Captain Jack Harkness. It's a pleasure to meet you." He said, extending his hand. She ignored it. "Harkness. I've heard of you. Wasn't supposed to meet you, actually." 

He grinned. "You are....?" She smiled back. "Doctor River Song. Archeologist." He looked her over. "Well, Miss Song, might I say that you are very attractive." 

Suddenly they heard the Doctor calling for her. "River? Why'd you get out of bed? I was very-" The Doctor stopped as soon as he saw Jack. "-warm." he finished. Jack looked him over as well. "Doctor, I assume?" 

The Doctor walked up beside them. "Yes. Why're you here?" Jack sat down on the chair next to the console. "Just passing by. Like the new look, by the way. And your lady friend." 

The Doctor grabbed River's hand. "Stop." Jack grinned at him. "Why? She doesn't seem to mind too much." 

The Doctor grabbed River by the shoulders and turned her to him. After messing with her collar, he turned back around. Jack looked at what the Doctor had just revealed. "Wow. Nice bruise." River smiled back at him. "Thanks. Got it today." The Doctor grabbed her by the waist. 

"Someone's getting possessive. Are you jealous?" She teased him. The Doctor raised an eyebrow. "Of course not." Jack smirked. "I think he is. Which leads to the question: Why is he jealous?" 

River rolled her eyes. "Because it's not Miss Song. It's Mrs." Jack looked between the two. "You got married? Have to admit, wasn't expecting it. You did choose your wife well, though." 

The Doctor glared at him. "Yes, I did. Now, we were just sleeping when you woke her up. If you'll excuse us, we're going back to bed. Come on River." He grabbed her hand and tried to tug her along. She stayed put, just looking at Jack. 

A smile quirked at his lips as she looked him over. 

Once they left the room, he closed his eyes. I know what I'm asking for on my birthday. He mused.


	8. Chapter 8

"Wendy! Go to my jacket and get my sonic, will you?" the Doctor called from underneath the console, where he was tinkering with some wires. "Which pocket?" She asked, standing up and walking over to it. 

"No clue." He called back. She rolled her eyes and stuck her hand into the bigger-on-the-inside pocket. She felt around until she felt something that resembled it. Then pulled out-lipstick? 

Yep, red. Brand new. With a label that said 'Hallucinogenic lipstick. Try not to use it unless you have to. No matter what my younger self says, I do get slightly jealous when you kiss other men. -The Doctor' She looked at it curiously. Hallucinogenic? 

She stuck her hand back in the pocket and pulled out a picture with a curly haired woman standing in front of a night club wearing a very low cut dress and holding a bottle of wine. What? A well worn picture, too. The corners were slightly rounded off. This was like when someone would just take a picture and stare at it and rub the edges because they could. 

She reached in again and finally found the stupid sonic. She walked down the stairs and handed it to him. "Here." 

"Thanks." He replied, taking it and pushing two wires together. "Doctor? Who's this?" She asked, taking a step closer and holding up the picture. He smiled and took it gently. "River Song. Melody Pond. Melody Malone. She's got a variety of names." Wendy crinkled her forehead in confusion. "But who is she?" 

"That night she wore that dress just to make me squeamish so her father would get cross with me. Her parents traveled with me." He told her, not taking his eyes off the picture. "So you traveled with older people?" 

He laughed. "No, she's older than them. The first time she met them she was older than them. After she regenerated." 

Wendy nodded. She thought she understood now. Time traveler. "Time Lord? I'm sorry." She placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "No, human plus Time Lord. I haven't lost her yet. She wasn't there in the Time War. It's coming, though. She didn't even know how I liked our bed made the last time I saw her." He said quietly, stroking the picture with his thumb. 

Wait a second.... "You said 'our bed'." She said, slightly confused. "Yeah. We're married. Sort of. She's not a wedding person." 

She nodded. She could believe that. He was definitely old enough to be married."Is she nice?" She asked him, trying to get him to talk. He so rarely showed how he actually felt. He laughed. "Hell no. She's a bad girl. The baddest." 

Wendy raised an eyebrow. Ok... this was new. "You should see her shooting a gun in heels. How she manages that, I've got no idea." He continued. She pulled out the lipstick. "This hers, too?" 

He took it from her gently. "Will be. I've got to find her young enough. I didn't give it to her the first time she met me, I didn't have it yet." 

"She sounds interesting." She said, trying to keep up the conversation. There was no need to, though. The Doctor had decided to talk about it. He couldn't tell River, not when he had started to meet her younger and younger. 

"She's so clever, too. Flies the TARDIS better than me. If she ever finds out I said that, she'll be rubbing it in forever." He said, adding the last bit with a smirk.

"I swear, that woman has always known exactly how I work. Pretty terrifying." He admitted, pushing a plug together. 

Wendy laughed. "Sounds fun." 

"No, you are one person that can't meet her. God knows how long you'd both be torturing me about my hats. I'd never hear the end of it." He said, smiling. 

Wendy smiled and decided to leave him alone with his thoughts. He had just revealed feelings to her, which was rare in itself. But finding out about his wife? Wow. 

It was true. A picture is worth a thousand words.


	9. Chapter 9

Brooke's POV 

WHEEOOH WHEEEOHH. I wake with a start when the TARDIS makes the landing noise. It's my first night actually sleeping onboard, and he's already woken me up in the middle of the night! 

I've been traveling with him a long time now, once every other day for several months now. But this is the first time I actually agreed to sleep in the ship. I sit up grudgingly. What I. The world is he doing in the middle of the night?

I pull my robe on and make my way through the corridor to the control room. "Doctor? Where are we? Why did you wake me up in the middle of the night?" I call, climbing up the stairs towards the console. He's just sitting there, still fully dressed, flipping through a knitting magazine. 

"You should have told me that you're a light sleeper. Now I'll have to leave the brakes off." He says, continuing to read the magazine. "Doctor, answer my questions." I'm in no mood to mess with this late at night. 

"Just stopped at the Queen's for a minute. She owes me some money. I don't take money, so she said she'd get me something else. I'm waiting on that promise at the moment. Liz should be in here any second." He says, not bothering to look up. 

"But Doctor,-" Im cut off by loud booms and the TARDIS door swinging open. A women walks in backwards. She has amazing curly blond hair that I'm instantly jealous of. She also has a huge gun she's pointing out the door and shooting. "Sorry, dear. I don't take kindly when people impersonate the Queen to get to my husband!" She calls out, slamming the door behind her.

I look at the Doctor. He's in some sort of shock. His eyes are full of pain, love, desire, and some other emotion I can't interpret. His mouth opens and closes, but he doesn't get any words out. The woman checks her gun and sets it on the floor. It dematerializes instantly. 

She runs up to the console and flicks a few levers, presses a few buttons, and I feel the TARDIS move. I thought only he could do that...

Suddenly, the Doctor stands up and rushes over to the woman. I expect him to demand who she his and what she's doing here, but instead he puts a hand up to her face and strokes it gently with his thumb. I feel a twitch of jealousy that I really wish wasn't there. All of the sudden, I feel like I'm watching an intimate moment. 

They just stare at each other for a moment. Then, the Doctor does something I never believed he would do. He slams the woman against the TARDIS wall, snogging her with some pretty amazing skill. They stand like that for a good two minutes. When his hands start to wander under her top, she pushes him away gently. "Going by that and the TARDIS control room, I'd say we're pretty late for you, yes? Now, dear, we can do all that in a minute. Introduce us." She says, motioning between herself and me. 

"Brooke, River Song. River, Brooke Sydney." He says, motioning between us. "That's Professor now, sweetie." She shoots him a sideways glance and sticks her hand out to me. I take her hand and shake it. She gives me a slight smile and walks toward the console again. I watch the way she walks this time. 

It's a very proud, elegant walk. Powerful, as well. She's like a lioness, just walking around as if she owns the place. You can tell from the way she moves that she is a dominant force, maybe even over the Doctor. This lady is definitely not someone to mess with. 

She messes around with the controls. "We're in the vortex." She announces, and shrugs a fluffy jacket off her shoulders. I look over to the Doctor. He's ogling her. Very openly. She slips a pair of blue heels off and hangs them on the rail. I snap my fingers in his face. 

He shakes his head, as though to clear it out, and looks at me. "Yes?" "Care to explain?" I ask him, curious. She just waltzed in and took control over the most amazing machine in the universe from the Oncoming Storm, who is now admiring her body. I'd like to know the story. 

He shakes his head again. "No. Go back to bed." I'm about to protest, but he gets up and walks over to the woman before I get the chance. He pulls her into a tight hug, and I decide just to leave. Apparently the Doctor and his friend need some privacy. 

As I walk back to my room, I contemplate this River Song. I wonder if she's the same woman that owns the heels and lipstick I sometimes find laying around the TARDIS. The same one that owns the other side of the bed in the Doctor's room. I always knew he shared it, but never who with. 

I guess I found my answer. Curly hair and a big gun. I have to admit, its not exactly how I pictured the Doctor's lover.


	10. Chapter 10

[A/N. Thanks to RomioneGirl for the idea! :) This is the Tenth Doctor meeting River for the first time after the Library. I also think I might make some with her meeting even younger incarnations as well. You know, she'll wipe his memory or something.]

 

"Doctor! What's happening?!" Donna asked frantically as the TARDIS began shaking. He picked up the mallet and hit the TARDIS console. 

The room lurched again and he grabbed the rail to keep balance. "I don't know! I think she's taking us where she wants to go!" He yelled back. 

"What's that supposed to mean?! Where she wants to go?! Are you seriously telling me your own ship is rebelling?!" She said, annoyed. The TARDIS shook again, and the Doctor lost his balance and fell. 

"She's not really rebelling! Just not doing what I asked her to!" 

"And the definition of 'rebel' is?!" 

The TARDIS lurched again, then went still. "We've landed." The Doctor said, walking over to the scanner. "Asgard. Oh, that's a nice planet. I've always wanted to visit!" He says happily. Donna stood up and assessed her bones. "I'm fine, thanks." She huffed, annoyed. 

"Allonsy!" He said, grabbing her hand and pulling her out the door. "Ah. Asgard. See, I told you it's a nice planet." 

They were looking at a wide expanse of open land, with yellow grass and trees with blue leaves. There was a city in the distance, buildings all beautifully designed in different shapes. "It's beautiful." Donna breathed out. The Doctor stayed silent, admiring the city. 

And a large explosion sounded behind them. He whirled around, going to the other side of the TARDIS to get a better look. "What?" 

Donna ran up beside him, watching a building about 400 meters away crumble down. "Is that supposed to happen? Did we land in the middle of a war or something?" She asked him after it had been reduced to a pile of rubble. "No, I don't think so..." he ran to the doors of the TARDIS when Donna called him back. 

"Who's that?" She asked him, looking at the figure walking away from the rubble. He squinted. "If I had to guess, probably the person that blew up that building." 

Donna looked up at him, alarmed. "So someone that just blew up a building is walking towards us?" "Yep." 

"Should we get inside or something? I think they're probably dangerous!" She replied, eying the person, who was now around 200 meters away. 

"Um, yeah, sure. We can go somewhere else. Alfyta, that's a good planet!" He said, turning and running back into the TARDIS. Donna followed suit. 

He ran up to the console and flipped several levers. The TARDIS didn't move. "Why aren't you going? We want to go somewhere else." He murmured. Donna sat down in the pilot's chair.

The Doctor wiggled the levers again, pressing a few buttons as well. "So your ship is misbehaving, and we've got some kind of terrorist walking to us, probably armed with a bunch of bombs!" 

The Doctor stepped back and surveyed the console. "Yeah. Pretty much." Donna sighed. "Fine then, alien boy, I'm hungry." She stood up and walked across the room. 

Just as she was about to enter the corridor, the TARDIS doors flew open, and a masked figure walked in, holding a detonator. Donna screamed. "How'd you get in?" The Doctor asked, more interested in how she got into a time machine that could keep Daleks out. 

The masked figure just shut the door and walked to the chair. "Who are you?" the Doctor tried again. River whipped the mask off her face. "Hello, sweetie!" "River. Hello." 

She walked around him, shamelessly looking him up and down. "This one is much sexier than your next body. Although, I'd have to look at the rest of it to compare accurately." She immediately began flirting. 

"I don't know. We haven't even properly had a first date." He said, trying his best to stay focused. Donna just stood to the side, gawking at the two of them.

River frowned, than put her hand up to his cheek and inspected his face. "What's wrong, my love?" He shook his head. "Oh, I'm fine. I do want to know, Miss Song, why you were suspiciously running away from a blown up building."

She withdrew her hand slowly. "Conversation will be continued."

He sighed. "River, why did you blow up a building?" "Clominites were trying to take over the planet from it. I offered them the chance to leave, and they didn't take it." She told him, then started stroking the TARDIS console. The time machine hummed- well, more like purred- in response. "The TARDIS seems to like you." He said, surprised. She whipped her head around. "When are we?"

"Spoilers." He replied, trying to keep the conversation light. She frowned. "Well, I'm hungry. I'll argue with you in a minute." With that, she walked off the console and into a TARDIS console. "Where's she going? The kitchen's that way." Donna asked suddenly, snapping the Doctor back to reality.

"The TARDIS moved it for her." He said, confused. "What do you mean? The TARDIS doesn't move the rooms!" Donna walked back onto the console.

"She does for her, apparently." He remarked, sitting down. "I think your machine likes her better than you." She told him after a short silence. He snorted. "She does not! I'm her favorite!"

"You tell yourself that, honey." River walked in wearing a new outfit, this one a tan color and perfect for moving around and running. With a gun belt. "No. No weapons on my TARDIS." The Doctor stated, eying her weapon.

"Too bad. You gave this to me. I'm keeping it on, and you need to stop complaining. Now, let's go have a picnic, shall we?" She reached into an opening that had appeared in one of the walls and pulled out a blanket and a basket, then breezed past him out the doors.

The Doctor stared after her. "I gave her a gun?" Donna shrugged. "Apparently so." She walked out as well.

He grabbed onto a rail. "Why do you like her so much, eh?" He asked the TARDIS, rubbing a hand over it. The TARDIS probed into his mind- Spoilers.

"So much for me being your favorite." He said, jealous. Go already. She's right. Stop complaining. His time machine responded.

-5 minutes later-

"Drink some wine, sweetie." River prompted him, handing over a glass. "This regeneration doesn't like it. Come to think of it, most of my regenerations don't." He told her, getting a grape from the basket instead.

"Really? You don't like it in your next, either. I've only gotten you drunk once, and you only drank it all because I would have downed it if you didn't. The next morning we woke up naked in the middle of the street." River said casually. His eyes widened. "Spoillers! Lots of spoilers, River!"

She laughed at him, her chest heaving. He couldn't help but glance down. "I'm kidding. It wasn't the middle of the street. And if you keep ogling me like that, I may be tempted to re-create that this early in your time stream." He snapped his eyes up.

"You don't need to get me drunk." He said, deciding to flirt. Donna groaned. "I can practically smell the tension! For God's sake, get a room if you need one!"

The Doctor shrugged, then ate another grape. "No, can't do that. Too early for him. Have to wait until he has his next body. Which is a real shame, because this one is really attractive." River informed Donna. She rolled her eyes in response, and then they fell into a comfortable silence while they ate.

"Hey, what's that?" Donna asked after a few miinutes, pointing to what looked like a small army approaching. River sighed. "I hate Clominites! They're so stubborn. Come on honey, picnic will have to wait."

-45 minutes later-

Donna stumbled into the TARDIS, breathing heavily. "You know, I think you enjoy blowing things up." She accused the Doctor. "Well, we had to get rid of all those dangerous chemicals somehow!" He defended himself.

"No, you're right, he enjoys it." River confirmed, running a hand through her hair.

"Well, I'm going to go get all this junk off me! No thanks to you, space boy!" Donna shouted behind her as she went in the direction of her room.

River went up to the console and flipped a few levers and switches. "You can fly the TARDIS?" He asked from the pilot's chair. "Yep. Before you ask, spoilers. I have to go. I had fun, though." She told him, continuing to press buttons.

He stood up and walked to her. "River, who are you?" She shook her head. "I can't tell you that, my love."

He leaned forward, searching her eyes. "You're telepathic. I can sense you at the corner of my mind." She smiled. "A little, yes. Sorry. It's sort of automatic." He felt her presence leave.

"No, it's ok." He leaned in closer to her face. "You know, you're messing up your own timeline if you do this." She murmered, her breath ghosting over his lips. "You're not supposed to kiss me until 1969. That was supposed to be your first." "Did it ever occur to you that I lied?" He replied, looking at her lips.

She looked into his eyes, so young. Very young. The same ones she had looked to thousands of times, to see them full of so many different emotions. She had seen those same, yet different eyes filled with rage, anger, sorrow, irritation, lust, and love. She wasn't sure what she saw when she looked into them now.

"I don't know." She finally murmered. He smiled, then pressed his face to hers. It was strange, he thought, that she was able to get him to do that. He was going to love her someday. Really. A lot. Enough to tell her his name.

Her lips were soft against his own, and she made no move to deepen the kiss or to pull away. This one was her last, she was certain. And then she accidentally slipped back into his mind. It was just a natural reflex. And he let her, enjoying the feeling of something that hadn't happened since before the War with his wife.

It was when he started to deepen the kiss that he could get into her mind. You feel like Time. He projected into her thoughts randomly. She didn't reply, just let him explore his own feelings while he began to actually move his mouth. 

"I knew you'd be snogging when I got back!" Donna suddenly said triumphantly from the doorway. The Doctor reluctantly pulled away and looked to her.

River sighed, rubbing her temples. "I've got to go. My lecture starts in an hour." She told her not-yet husband. He nodded. "I'll see you, Professor." He called as she opened the door. "Yes, you will." 

And she was gone.

He felt the mental connection break away a few seconds after she walked out the doors. "She's gotta be blind." Donna remarked. He rolled his eyes and flipped all the levers to leave. 

"When did we leave Asgard, Doctor? She said we were at her University, and I didn't hear us leave."

He frowned and looked around the console. "I don't know. She was really quiet."

"Oh, this is brilliant! Not only can she fly the TARDIS, she flies it better than you!"


	11. Chapter 11

Martha was just walking around the TARDIS. Nothing big. Exploring the corridors, was all. She had called the Doctor a couple weeks back to help with UNIT. Donna wasn't with him this time. According to the Doctor, she was living a normal life, and didn't remember him. 

At least she was safe. Martha didn't like that the Doctor had been traveling alone, though. So she had asked to come along with him for a little while. Not long. She couldn't bear it without her husband, who wasn't really as fond of the Doctor as she was.

She walked past the kitchen, when there was a sudden pop of light, and then swearing in a different language. Martha poked her head into the doorway. "Hello? Who's on board? I'm warning you, the Doctor doesn't like unexpected visitors!" 

A feminine chuckle came from her left. She spun around to see a curly, blond haired woman wearing a vortex manipulator and a camouflage outfit. "Don't I know it." 

Martha backed away. "Who are you? What are you doing here?" River walked over to the kitchen counter. "Doctor River Song. I'm just getting a snack. Prison food is absolutely dreadful." 

Prison food? "Do you even know where you are?" Martha asked curiously. Vortex Manipulators did go wrong. River opened the cabinet second from the left and pulled out a container. "Ah. Some cookies. At least he still hides them in the same spot."

She popped the lid off and got one out. "Mmh. So, where are we in his time stream? Since you're Martha Jones, that means you're still traveling or just visiting. But you can't still be traveling. You're wearing a ring. So I'm assuming Donna has left. Am I right?" River asked, munching on a cookie. Martha stared, open mouthed. Some random woman pops up on the TARDIS, knowing everything about her, while eating the Doctor's cookies? What? 

River studied her face. "Yes, I am. The TARDIS didn't know. She not very good at telling the present from the future or the present from the past." She explained, biting into another cookie. "Oh, and that means wwe've done Asgard! That was one of my favorite dates." 

Martha just looked at her. "How do you know the Doctor? Did you travel with him?" River rolled her eyes and pulled a package out of her bag. 

"Be a dear and put these in the wardrobe. He needs some more." She handed Martha the package. "Thanks. You can tell him I stopped by, and that I ate his cookies. Make sure you tell him I ate his favorites. He gets serious over food." 

And with a flash of light, she was gone. Martha knit her eyebrows in confusion. What just happened? She shrugged to herself and set the box down on the table. 

Strange. It was a large box to have fit in that bag. Come to think of it, it was bigger than the bag. She thought about it, and then decided to open it. 

She laughed at the sight. They were boxers. A lot of them, too. At least ten pairs. There were a couple that were a plain TARDIS blue, and then some that had bowties. The funniest, though, had to be the one with sonic screwdrivers all over it. 

When she told the Doctor what had happened, he was furious. "You let her eat my favorite cookies? She did it on purpose, too! I swear, she acts like she owns her! She's my TARDIS! Aren't you, dear? You like me better than that mean River, don't you?" All the lights in the TARDIS turned red, and the scanner read 'NEGATIVE'. 

Martha laughed at him. "Well, for the record, other than the fact that she doesn't act sane, I like her."


	12. Chapter 12

River yawned and stretched out across her cot. It had been a long day on the dig site, and she was more than ready to rest. 

Not really sleep; she could only do that when the Doctor was there. He was the only thing that could come close to comforting her when she woke up from the nightmares. Mainly because he was there, he was breathing, alive and well. Not sprawled out across the beach at Lake Silencio. Or remaining dead at Berlin. Or a variety of other things she had been taught to do when she was young.

But she could close her eyes, and rest her tired limbs. She grabbed the small blanket from her backpack and spread it out, then leaned her head back. All four of the moons were up in the sky now, with different galaxies peppering between them. There were Klasklaans singing, which was more or less the equivalent of crickets chirping. Except this was a lot more like a lullaby. 

Then, just when she thought the night would (for once) go peacefully, the whooshing sound of her husband leaving the brakes on sounded the air. In her tent. As the TARDIS materialized, several of her papers went flying and she scowled. Damn him. 

She pushed the blanket off and stormed to the doors, not caring that the only thing she was in was her underwear. She was ready to demand that he clean and reorganize the whole mess, when she flung the doors open and noticed that this was the wrong TARDIS. This desktop was early. So the Doctor was early. 

She looked around cautiously. 

"How'd you get in?" A somewhat playful voice demanded. She nearly jumped (nearly. She'd never admit she was surprised), then whirled around to face him. 

"This is the fourth." She murmured looking him up and down. "Yes, it is. Now how'd you get in? You'd need a key. And it doesn't look like you have a lot of a place to put one." The Doctor stated, trying to avert his eyes away from any inappropriate places they had been lingering. 

River chuckled. "Bless. Well, I think maybe the Old Girl likes me. She is a beauty with this desktop, isn't she. Although, I do like the one with the glass floor better. Much more fun." She walked up to the console and stroked it. 

"It's cheating if you know me from the future and come in now." 

"I've never been one to follow rules." She replied easily, still stroking the console. Then the TARDIS hummed, well, more like purred. 

The Doctor furrowed his eyebrows. "Will you get your hands off my TARDIS?" 

"No, she likes it. Besides, I've always wanted to see this desktop." The TARDIS purred again in agreement. "Say, would you like a jelly baby?" He suddenly asked, deciding that if the TRDIS liked her.... why not? River turned to look at her not-yet husband.

"No thanks. I've got to rest tonight. Been at the dig all day. But it was good to see you, sweetie." She planted a kiss on his cheek. "Dig? Oh, you're an archeologist." He groaned. 

River rolled her eyes. "Get over it. Now, I'm erasing this memory. You're not supposed to have met me yet." 

The Doctor started to protest, but she put a finger to his lips. "Trust me." She told him, then put two fingers to his temples and erased the last few minutes.

She laid him gently down on the floor, set the TARDIS to leave, and then went out the doors. 

The Doctor woke up a few minutes later with a start. "Why am I on the floor?" He wondered aloud.

The TARDIS purred.


	13. Chapter 13

[A/N. This is RomioneGirl's character :) Sorry I didn't put it in sooner, had a ton of school crap to do.]

[Character: Going by her personality, I'd say that she doesn't like the Doctor a lot, just because she doesn't think he's "good enough" for her. She thinks his silly little adventures are stupid and pointless. She's been traveling with him for around two months now.]

"Doctor! I want to go home for a bit! I've had enough of the pointless running for the week!" Ivy called, walking through the TARDIS corridors. 

"Doctor! Where are you? I swear, you better not have left me alone in this stupid machine!" The TARDIS made a growling noise to her left, and Ivy jumped. She scowled at one of the walls, then tried another corridor.

She'd been travelling with the Doctor for what she thought was two months. It was hard to tell, with all the time travel going on.

She enjoyed it, of course, but the Doctor wasn't her favorite part of the thing. Or the stupid adventures and danger he constantly brought whenever he was around.

But Ivy Ellis was a perfectly nice girl. Ok, maybe not that nice. She was just slow to trust, and ended up insulting people a lot.

"I really don't like you, you know. You're such an arse of a ship." She grumbled to the TARDIS.

The corridor turned dark, and she couldn't see her own hand anymore. "Dammit. Fine. I'm sorry. I'm annoyed with all of this, is all. I need some Tylenol."

When nothing happened, she groaned and found her way over to the wall, which she promptly slumped down against. "Please? I said I was sorry!"

The corridor lit up again, although it was unreasonably cold. Ivy rolled her eyes and continued searching for the mad man.

After making her walk around in circles for a good 15 minutes, the TARDIS let her go to the control room. Which was empty.

"I. hate. him." She said, banging her head against the console with every word. Then she plopped herself in the pilot's chair. Forget finding her bedroom to sleep in, much less going home. She leaned her head back against the cool metal and wrapped her dressing gown tighter around her.

Then the TARDIS doors burst open. "No- please!" The Doctor stumbled in, his clothes in complete disarray and his mouth smudged in what appeared to be lipstick.

He turned around, trying to go back out, when a woman with curly blond hair shoved him back in. "River! It's so good! Just a little bit more!" He struggled to get the door open, while the woman remained keeping it shut.

"Hell no. You can't have another drop of that nectar. Full Time Lords don't get drunk my arse." She mumbled, oblivious to Ivy's glare.

"Old Girl, lock it. I don't want him out there." She said, patting the door frame. Obediently, there was a click.

"Seriously? I hate this machine!" Ivy said, banging her hand on the console behind her, then wincing when it provided a jab of pain.

River walked away from the doors, and the Doctor pathetically tried to get them open. "River, please! I feel so good! I haven't been this happy since your parents..." he slurred, grabbing the handle and struggling with it.

River drew in a sharp breath, but still flipped the TARDIS controls and made them leave.

"Who're you?" Ivy demanded, over her injured hand and now onto business. "Professor River Song. Don't have time for proper introductions. Got to get him into bed." River told her, only briefly sticking her hand out. When Ivy didn't shake it, she simply raised an eyebrow and walked to her incoherent husband.

"Rivaahhh...." He drawled, leaning against the door and reaching out to trace her jawbone. "Yes, it's River. Come on, you've got to lay down before you pass out." She put an arm around his waist to support him. The Doctor giggled. "Ooh, are we going to bed? I do like that. That's fun...."

River rolled her eyes and helped him walk. "There's no way I'm going to sleep with you when you're in this state. You know, I thought it would be a lot more fun to get you drunk..." She mumbled the last part under her breath.

The Doctor's face fell. "But Rivaah... I wanna... I wanted to..." He thinks a moment. "this does affect my talking, doesn't it.. I wanted to sleep with you."

Ivy's eyes widened at this. Well, that was new.

River grabbed him again when he started to topple. "I'm flattered."

"No, I meeann... no, I meant. Meant. Past, that's right. I like to cuddle. Can you go to sleep with me? I like sleeping when you're here." The Doctor tried to clarify as they neared the corridor. "I'm about to pick you up, and I'm pretty sure your ego will be badly damaged if I tell you that in the morning. So do me a favor and focus on walking, dear."

"How did he get drunk?" Ivy asked from behind, suddenly interested. "He drank a nectar that does the same thing as alcohol, except with no damage to your brain. And it causes you to get drunk 139% faster than normal alcohol." River told her.

"River, did you know that I really like that tattoo you have? I never told you, cuz', it's archeology. but I really doo... and I like it when you fly the TARDIS... forget your hot-when-I'm-clever-face, mine is always on too..."

"Well, I can see the advantages." Ivy said, watching River shove him off her neck.

"Say, do you have any more of that nectar?"


	14. Chapter 14

River grinned and swatted his bum as he passed. "You're insufferable."

He turned around and grinned down at her. "You still love me!" He sing-songed. She rolled her eyes and pulled the back of his neck down for a kiss. "Only a little."

He chuckled and pressed another quick one to her lips. "I, Mrs. Song, am going to take a shower. Feel free to join."

She snorted. "I already told you, I just took a shower, and I've got to fix this mess you've made under here. Poor girl. She must be exhausted." The TARDIS hummed in agreement, and the Doctor rolled his eyes.

"Picking favorites yet again." He stepped in between her legs and kissed her again. "I don't know why I put up with you."

"It's the hair." She replied coyly, fluffing it. "Definitely the hair."

"Hmm." He grabbed a curl, tugged gently, and watched it spring back into place. "Yes, I suppose that's it."

She shoved him off of her and connected two wires hanging down. "Go on, then."

He threw a smile over his shoulder as he went down the corridor.

\--------

Jenny frowned at the oncoming Sontarans. "You aren't very hospitable, now are you?" She yelled.

"Seize the boy!" The lead ordered, and she ran faster towards her ship.

Sontarans may have been some of the best warriors in the galaxy, but they were too short to catch up with anyone.

When she came up to it, she threw the door open and clambered inside, throwing her gun to the side and settling into the seat.

Then she fired up the anti-gravs and waved good-bye to the walking and talking baked potatoes below.

\--------

River hummed a Galifreyan lullaby as she un-did the time distortion flux from the Helmic Regulator. Honestly, how did he even pull it from the other side of the room?

 Then there was the slight noise of the door opening and closing.

She arched an eyebrow and her hand instinctively went down to her gun. The Doctor said he was going to the shower, and she seriously doubted he'd go back outside with no shirt.

There were light _thud thud thud_ of footsteps that wasn't his or anyone she knew. She unholstered her gun slowly, holding the weapon out in a low position so the person wouldn't see her. Then she crept toward the steps slowly, taking one step at a time and keeping her head down and- 

"Dad?" A voice called out. River immediately relaxed. It was a lost child.

She holstered her weapon and walked up the stairs quickly. "Dear, your dad isn't in here. I've been here the whole time, I would've noticed." She informs the blonde teenager as she walks up beside her.

Jenny quirked an eyebrow, looking River over, immediately noting the gun and almost military stance she was hiding, but still holding.

"Are you sure? Because Dad came in a blue box that looked exactly like this, and this looks a lot like something he'd have. Donna told me it was bigger on the inside."

Donna.... Donna... why did that ring a bell? River wracked her mind.

"Donna Noble?"

"Yes, I think so." Jenny said, sliding a hand over the console. The TARDIS hums in response, and River's eyes widened. "Oh my..."

Jenny turned back to her, confused. "What is it?"

River gulped and put her hand to her head. "You.... the TARDIS likes you, you obviously think the Doctor's your father... and... Oh my God." She sank into the jump seat. "But... that's not even possible." River argued with herself. "I could never... how do we? You don't even recognize me!" She suddenly exclaimed, jumping up to look the girl in the eyes.

"Should I?" Jenny asked quizically.

River bit her lip and shook her head. "No, I suppose not. Why don't you just tell me who you are, hm?"

"Jenny."

"Jenny what?" River said.

The younger woman shrugged. "Just Jenny. Only name I've got."

River's eyes widened. "You've gotta be..."

"Jenny?" Her husbands voice suddenly asks from behind them. River turns around, face paled. "Sweetie, what-" She paused to take a deep breath. "Is this-" She gestured to Jenny.

The Doctor just grinned stupidly. "River, this is my daughter. You know, I thought-"

Jenny squealed and ran to give him a hug. "It is you! How'd you change your face?" She asked, pulling back. "Oh, just regenerated. What about you? You're not dead!"

He glanced to his wife when he heard her sharp intake of breath. "River? You alright?"

She glanced quickly between her husband and his daughter. "I- I-." She stuttered. For once, River Song was speechless.

"Are you from...." She finally asked.

"From where?"

"Gallifrey?" River finished, clutching the console behind her.

The Doctor's eyes widened. "Oh, no, River. She's not. I should explain. She doesn't have a mother."

River's eyes widened, then turned back to normal when she thought it through. "Ah, so it was a progenation machine?"

"Yes." He nodded in affirmation. "It was complicated. They sort of shoved my hand in it, then we had to stop a war.... you know. You didn't know about that?"

"Well, I just got to Stormcage. And I didn't study it."

Jenny smiled at her father. "So, going to introduce me?"

"Oh, yes. Jenny, this is my wife, River Song."

Jenny chuckled as they shook hands. "I suppose you're my step-mother."

River let the corner of her lips tug up. "I suppose so. At the beginning I thought.... you scared me for a minute there."

"Well, Dad, thing is, I've got my own ship now. And...." She motioned outside. "..I sort of want to keep travelling. You know. I mean, I like going by myself sometimes. I'll come visit all the time, and I won't leave now, but... yeah."

The Doctor pretended to think about it. "Well, I suppose...."

"Yeah?"

"I suppose we can visit Narnia before you leave!" He replied, grinning and picking her up to spin her around.

She giggled and swatted at him. "No, not yet! I've been chased by Sontarans all day. Maybe tomorrow?"

"Fine." He grumbled something under his breath about 'women', and River rolled her eyes. "Come along, dear. I'll show you the spa. The massage chairs are absolutely lovely." She linked her arm through the younger woman's, and they left chattering.

Behind them, the Doctor couldn't help but smile at the picture.


End file.
